Unexpected Summer
by Shiroi no Tsuki
Summary: Egoiskah Deidara? Tidak menginginkan murid didiknya mendapatkan liburan musim panas hanya karena perasaan khusus yang dimilikinya pada sang murid?/Dan hal ini menjadi hal yang tabu bagi Hinata untuk mencintai gurunya.


**OneShoot**

**NARUTO©MASAHI KISHIMOTO**

**UNEXPECTED SUMMER©SHIROI NO TSUKI**

_Genre: Romance/Drama_

_Pairing: DeiHina_

_Warning: AU, OOC, Typo's, Don't Like? Don't Read!, Dll_

.

.

.

.

.

Liburan musim panas kali ini begitu sangat, SANGAT menyebalkan bagi Hinata. Bagaimana tidak, seharusnya ia sedang bersantai dirumahnya menikmati sebatang es krim yang begitu segar dan menyejukkan.

Tapi itu semua hanyalah keinginan yang tidak tersampaikan pada liburan musim panas kali ini, Hinata malah harus pergi kesekolah untuk menyelesaikan semua tugasnya yang telah menumpuk akibat hukuman yang diterimanya dari seorang sensei muda yang sedikit menyebalkan baginya.

Sekarang disinilah Hinata, merenungi khayalannya yang tidak tersampaikan untuk liburan musim panas yang menyenangkan. Ia bersama Deidara-sensei yang sekarang sedang mengawasinya mengerjakan tugas soal yang diberikan senseinya ini.

Jari-jari halusnya sesekali mengetuk-netukkan meja yang sedang dipakainya untuk mengerjakan soal tersebut, Hinata sungguh bingung dengan soal yang diberikan oleh senseinya ini. Yah karena ia memang tidak begitu suka dalam pelajaran Matematika, pelajaran yang sekarang memang harus ia kerjakan.

Deidara masih terus mengawasi Hinata yang sampai sekarang masih mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan olehnya. Dahinaya sedikit mengernyit ketika malihat Gadis yang berada diseberang mejanya tidak lagi mengerjakan soal yang telah dia berikan. Malah gadis itu terlihat seperti melamun.

"Ehm!" Sontak lamunan Hinata buyar ketika mendengar suara deheman dari seberang mejanya.

Hinata menatap Senseinya dengan pandangan bingung, "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan hn? Cepat kerjakan soal itu!" Deidara berkata sedikit membentak.

Hinata menghela napas sejenak, " Sumimasen, Deidara-sensei. Saya tidak bisa mengerjakan soal-soal ini." Hinata berkata lirih karena memang benar bukannya ia tidak mau mengerjakan soal yang diberikan oleh senseinya ini, namun ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengerjakannya.

Deidara sedikit mendecih akan pengakuan dari Hinata, ia mulai beranjak berdiri dari tempatnaya duduk dan mnarik kursi yang ia duduki tadi mendekat kearah Hinata.

"Ck, mengerjakan soal yang mudah saja kau tidak bisa." Komentarnya sarkastik.

Hinata sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda ia kesal pada Deidara,

"Mana soalnya?" Hinata menyerahkan lembar soalnya pada Deidara.

Hinata sedikit gugup ketika Deidara mendekatkan tubuhnya pada dirinya, dengan kedekatan mereka akhir-akhir ini membuat jantung Hinata sedikit berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sebenarnaya Hinata memang mengenali apa yang sedang dia rasakan saat ini. Tapi batinnya terus saja mengelak untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada Deidara, mana mungkin deidara menerima dirinya yang hanya seorang murid didiknya. Lagi pula ini adalah hal yang tabu seorang murid yang mencintai gurunya.

Melihat Hinata yang tidak memperhatikan penjelasannya, Deidara menghela napas dengan keras. "Jika kau begini terus, kau tidak akan mendapatkan liburan musim panas yang tersisa, Hinata."

Hinata tersentak dari lamunannya, dan menatap Deidara dengan wajah yang memelas. Bukan, bukan karena ia tidak mendapatkan sisa liburan musim panasnya melainkan hal yang sejak tadi ia pikirkan.

"Sumimasen, Deidara-sensei."

Deidara hanya memandangi wajah Hinata, sebenarnya ia 'pun tidak ingin Hinata mendapatkan liburan musim panasnya. Jika Hinata mendapatkannya, maka Deidara tidak akan bisa bertemu Hinata dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Hei satu bulan itu malah sangat lama bagi Deidara.

Egoiskah dia? Tidak menginginkan murid didiknya mendapatkan liburan hanya karena perasaan khusus yang dimilikinya pada sang murid?

Dengan cepat Deidara berdiri dari duduknya dan membereskan peralatan mengajarnya yang ada diatas meja, "Pelajaran tambahan dilanjutkan besok!" Ucapnya seraya berjalan keluar ruangan mengajar.

"Se-Sensei!" Panggil Hinata saat Deidara berada diambang pintu.

Deidara menolehkan kepalanya pada Hinata.

Hinata menggenggam erat pinggiran roknya, seraya menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "unn, ti-tidak apa-apa…" Ucap Hinata akhirnya, padahal Hinata ingin sekali mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Deidara. Tapi mampukah ia? Mungkin saja Deidara akan menertawakannya jika ia mengucapkan hal tabu itu pada Gurunya sendiri.

Deidara kembali meneruskan perjalannya yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari yang dijalani Hinata diliburan ini seperti biasa, mendapatkan omelan dari Deidara, mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh Senseinya itu, dan banyak lagi yang mereka lakukan.

Sekarang Hinata berjalan beriringan bersama Deidara, hari ini adalah hari terakhir pelajaran tambahan yang didapatkan Hinata, usai ia mengerjakan soal yang diberikan Deidara yang sangat sulit menurutnya, entah mengapa Deidara malah mengajaknya untuk makan es krim kesukaannya dikedai Akatsuki yang katanya kedai itu adalah usaha milik Deidara dan teman-temannya.

Sempat Hinata bertanya kepada Deidara perihal ini, dan Deidara hanya menjawab kalau ini adalah hadiah untuknya karena telah menyelesaikan soal-soal tersebut.

Akhirnya Hinata mengikuti saja apa kata Deidara, sungguh Hinata tidak menyadari ada sedikit raut kesedihan dibalik wajah Deidara pada saat itu.

Hingga membuatnaya akan menyesal tidak menyampaikan perasaannya terhadap Deidara.

.

.

.

.

.

Liburan musim panas sudah berakhir, kini para murid Konoha Gakuen kembali mengerjakan aktifitas wajib mereka seperti biasa mendapatkan tuntutan pembelajaran dari para guru.

Sekarang Hinata sedang duduk manis dimejanya menunggu sensei yang akan masuk dalam kelasnya, ini adalah pelajaran Matematika pelajaran yang memang tidak begitu disukai Hinata. Tapi entah sejak kapan Gadis itu mulai menyukai pelajaran tersebut, dengan sedikit gelisah Hinata menunggu kedatangan Sensei yang memberikannya hukuman selama liburan musim panas kemarin.

SRAAAK!

Suara pintu geser kelas telah terbuka membuat semua murid menoleh kearah sumber suara, "Selamat pagi!" Sapa seorang guru yang masuk tersebut, tidak itu bukanlah Deidara. Guru yang selama ini mengajar kelas XII. Lalu kemana Deidara-sensei yang Hinata tunggu?

Semua murid akhirnya memberi salam hormat pada guru tersebut—Kakashi-sensei—

"Mulai Hari ini sensei yang akan mengajar kelas kalian," Ujar Kakashi-sensei dengan sedikit nada malasnya.

Jantung Hinata berpaju cepat setelah mendengar penuturan dari senseinya ini, lalu bagaimana dengan Deidara? Apa Deidara dipindahkan kekelas lain untuk mengajar?

Hinata ingin menanyakannya pada Senseinya itu, dengan ragu Hinata mengangkat tangan kanannya.

Tapi hal tersebut diurungkannya karena tiba-tiba seorang murid bernama Naruto, murid yang paling aktif dikelas tersebut mengangkat tangan kanannya menandakan bahwa ia akan bertanya sesuatu. "Sensei!" Panggilnya.

"Ya, Uzumaki-san?"

"Kemana Deidara-sensei?" Pertanyaan Naruto barusan adalah pertannyaan yang akan dilontarkan Hinata, namun hal tersebut telah ditanyakan lebih dulu oleh Naruto.

"Deidara-sensei telah berhenti mengajar." Jawab Sasori seadanya.

Naruto hanya menganggukkna kepalanya telah mengerti perkataan Senseinya.

"Ada pertannyaan lagi? Sebelum kita melanjutkan pelajaran." Lanjut Kakashi bertanya kepada para muridnya.

Semua murid hanya terdiam tanda tidak ada pertannyaan yang akan mereka lontarkan lagi, tanpa kecuali Hinata. Pikirannya terus bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri tentang keberhentiannya Deidara.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata menjalani hari-harinya tidak seperti biasanya, sudah beberapa hari ini wajahnya menunjukkan kemurungan, ia samasekali tidak mendapatkan kabar apa-apa lagi setelah menghilangnya Deidara-sensei dari sekolahnya. Padahal ia sangat merindukannya—merindukan segalanya dari Deidara—

Sekarang ia menulusuri jalan beraspal dipinggir taman yang menuju sebuah kedai Akatsuki tempat ia dan Deidara terakhir kali bertemu, mungkin saja Hinata akan bisa bertemu Deidara jika ia mengunjungi kedai tersebut.

Sesampainya disana, Hinata mulai mencari seseorang objek yang memang dia cari, ia melonggokkan kepalanya keseluruh penjuru ruangan yang ada dikedai, namun hasinya nihil, tidak ada sosok Deidara disana.

Hingga akhirnya Hinata dikagetkan oleh suara tepukan yang berada dibahunya, seseorang berwajah datar namun terlihat ramah itumenunjukkan senyum segaris tipis pada Hinata. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu nona?" Ujar pemuda itu yang ternyata adalah salah satu teman Deidara yang pernah ia temui dikedai ini—Itachi—

"A-Ano… Ummm Bo-Boleh saya bertanya se-sesuatu Uchiha-san?" Hinata dengan gugup mencoba bertanya pada pemuda dihadapannya.

Itachi hanya menanggukkan kepalanya sekilas yanda ia mempersilahkan Hinata bertanya sesuatu padanya, mungkin sesuatu yang sudah bisa ia tebak. "Mengenai Deidara?"

Tepat ucapan Itachi mengenai saran hingga menusuk jantung Hinata yang membuatnya memompa lebih cepat. "I-Iya…" Hinata tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya hingga ia hanya mengatakan satu kata tersebut, Itachi yang mengerti akan hal itu mencoba menenangkan Hinata dan mengajaknya untuk duduk dan memesankan minuman untuknya.

"Deidara pergi keluar negri untuk melanjutkan studynya…" Itachi berkata pelan agar Hinata tidak merasa terlalu terkejut, tapi sepelan apapun ia berkata Hinata tetaplah akan terkejut. Seperti sekarang tubuh mungil itu menegang detelah mendengar penuturan pemuda tersebut.

"Be-Begitu—"

"Dia menitipkan ini padamu," Sebelum Hinata mengucapkan kata-kata dari bibir mungilnya, Itachi buru-buru menyela pembicaraan Hinata. Tangannya menyodorkan secarik kertas yang terlipat rapi.

"A-Apa ini?" Hinata sedikit bingung dengan secarik kertas yang disodorkan Itachi padanya.

"Ambillah! Itu dari Deidara untukmu."

Dengan gemetar Hinata mengambil kertas tersebut dari tangan Itachi, kemudian membuka lipatan kertas itu perlahan, disana terdapat beberapa huruf yang Hinata kenali bahwa itu adalah tulisan dari senseinya—Deidara—

Sedikit menarik napas ia mulai membaca setiap kata yang tertera dalam tulisan tersebut.

_._

_Hinata, tunggu aku pulang_

_._

Sedikit mengerutkan kening Hinata tidak mengerti akan apa yang Ditulis oleh Deidara, apa maksudnya? Apa ia menyuruh Hinata untu menunggunya?

"I-Ini…" Hinata bingung mencoba untuk bertanya pada Itachi untuk memahami arti dari pesan Deidara. Ia kembali menyodorkan kertas yang telah terbuka pada Itachi dan menunjukkannya pada pemuda itu.

Itachi yang memahami maksud Hinata mengambila kembali kertas tersebut dan mulai membacanya, kerutan diwajahnya sedikit berubah ketika ia membaca isi tulisan itu. "Dia menyuruhmu menunggunya 'kan?"

"Be-Benar begitu? Menunggu?" Hinata masih saja bingng akan hal tersebut.

"Tunggulah dia sampai pulang, Hinata. Mungkin ia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu!" Itachi kembali menyerahkan kertas itu pada Hinata, "Simpanlah!" lanjutnya dengan senyuman yang sedikit penuh arti pada gadis itu.

"Ba-Baiklah Itachi-san, aku pamit dulu," Ucanya pada akhirnya sembari berdiri yang diiringi oleh Itachi yang juga berdiri dari tempat yang mereka duduki, Hinata membungkukkan badannya pada Itachi sebelum ia keluar dari kedai yang baru saja ia kunjungi.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata sudah menghela napas berat beberapa kali, kenapa senseinya tega meninggalkannya? Mungkinkah Hinata telah menyesal ia tidak mengatakan perasaan yang sebenarnya pada senseinya itu. Sekarang memang bukan mungkin lagi tapi ia sungguh benar-benar menyesal akan hal itu.

Tubuhnya merosot terduduk dipinggir kolam ikan yang berada di belakang sekolahnya, tangan mungilnya dengan erat menggenggam kertas yang berisi pesan dari Deidara, tubuh mungilnya sedikit bergetar menahan tangis yang telah dipendamnya semenjak ia meninggalkan kedai yang beberapa jam lalu telah ia kunjungi.

Sekarang matahari telah mulai menggantikan singasananya pada bulan yang perlahan muncul menghiasi langit, sedikit menenagkan pikiran Hinata mulai berdiri menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang masih menggenang dipipinya, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang kekediamannya. Kalau boleh jujur mungkin ia sekarang tidak ingin pulang kerumah, ia hanya ingin menenangkan pikirannya sendiri untuk merutuki kebodohannya.

Dalam perjalanan pandangannya teralih pada tangan mungilnya yang masih setia menggenggam ketas dari Deidara, kertas itu telah kumal akibat ulah dari tangannya sendiri karena telah menggenggemnya sangat erat. Kembali air matanya hampir tumpah, dengan tergesa ia menyimpan kertas itu dalam tasnya dan berlari untuk mengejar waktu, ia sedikit takut kalau ayahnya akan mengintrograsinya kalau ia pulang terlalu malam.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Hinata lagi-lagi mengnjungi kedai Akatsuki. sekarang ini adalah hari terakhir ia menghadapi ujian akhir sekolahnya.

Sekarang sudah menjadi aktifitas rutinnya mengnjungi kedai Akatsuki pada setiap pulang sekolah, ia jua mengambil kerja paruh waktu dikedai tersebut.

Enam bulan telah dilalui Hinata untuk menunggu senseinya tersebut di kedai itu, dan akhirnya dalam enam bulan itu pulalah ia mengambil kerja paruh waktu disana. Sekarang setelah ini ia akan lulus dari pendidikan terakhir sekolahnya, lalu apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini? Hinatapun tidak tahu. Ia samasekali tidak memiliki tujuan apapun kecuali menunggu senseinya.

Dan sekarang ia telah siap bekerja melayani para tamu yang mengunjungi kedai itu, sebelum suara seseorang mengintrograsinya, "Hinata!" panggil seorang pemuda yang sudah sangat ia kenal—Itachi—

"Y-Ya," Hinata menolehkan kepalanya pada pemuda tersebut.

Itachi melangkah mendekati Hinata dan menepuk bahu gadis itu dengan lembut, "Setelah kerja paruh waktu kau harus pergi ke taman, ada seseorang yang menunggumu disana."

Penasaran, Hinata mencoba meminta penjelasan yang lebih terhadap Itachi. "Si-Siapa? Kenapa dia harus menungu ditaman? Kenapa tidak menemui ku disini?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti, temuilah orang itu!" Jawab Itachi pada akhirnya dan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih termanggu dalam diam memikirkan siapa orang yang menyuruhnya datang ke taman malam-malam begini.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu memang tidak terasa bagi Hinata, kini ia sudah menyelesaikan kerjanya dan bersiap untuk pulang. Seragam yang dikenakannya untuk kerja paruh waktu itu telah berganti menjadi seragam sekolah, dengan semangat ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk siap bernajak dari kedai Akatsuki.

Tapi, langkahnya sempat terhenti ketika ia mengingat pesan yang disampaikan oleh Itachi beberara jam yang lalu. Pergi ke taman.

Akhirnya dengan berat Hati Hinata menuju taman yang diberitahukan oleh Itachi padanya.

Langkahnya dengan sedikit malas menelusuri jalanan kota Tokyo yang memang selalu padat dilalui oleh pejalan kaki seperti ia sekarang, hingga akhirnya Hinata sampai pada tempat yang ia tuju.

Mata almethysnya bergerak menelusuri taman yang sedikit remang-remang karena pencahayaan lampu disana memang dibuat sengaja seperti itu agar tekesan indah.

Menghembuskan napas tidak mendapati seseorang yang ia pun tidak tahu, ia hanya meliat pasangan yang berterbaran disekeliling taman yang hanya berlalu lalang. Tidak ada seorang pun yang terlihat sedang menunggunya.

Ada pa ini? Apa Itachi hanya mengerjainya? Tapi itu tidak mungkin! Hinata tahu persis bagaimana sifat Itachi selama ini, pemuda itu tidak akan pernah berbohong padanya.

Dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu akhirnya Hinata menunggu seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengannya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dikursi taman tepat dibawah pohon sakura yang sedang menjatuhkan mahkotanya kebumi.

Perasaan kesalnya sedikit terabaikan ketika ia memandang kelopak sakura yang jatuh diterpa angin yang kemudian bersarang di bawah sepatunya.

Hingga tanpa Hinata sadari seseorang yang sedari tadi telah memperhatikannya, manuju ketempat Hinata berada dan berdiri dihadapan HInata.

Mata almethys itu sedikit terkejut mendapati sepasang sepatu yang dikenakan oleh pemuda itu, perlahan Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya melihat seseorang pemilik sepasang sepatu itu.

"Hinata… hisashiburi—"

"BAKA!" Perkataan pria itu terpotong ketika HInata menyelanya dengan teiakan yang sangat amat kencang dan memanggilnya bodoh pula, hingga yang dipanggil bodoh oleh Hinata itu benar-benar mengerutkan alisnya.

"HEI! Apa itu sambutan selamat datangmu untukku?" pria itu hampir saja ingin mencak-mencak dihadapan Hinata kalau saja tidak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di taman tersebut.

Hinata hanya diam tidak merespon perkataan pria itu terhadapnya, "Hinata!" Panggil pria itu lirih sembari mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu HInata berdiri.

Hinata menampik uluran tangan itu dan berdiri dengan cepat. Dan tanpa diduga oleh pria itu, sekarang Hinata telah berada dalam dekapannya, memeluknya erat seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya dan tidak ingin meninggalkan HInata lagi.

"Kenapa baru datang, Sensei?" Hinata makin membenamkan tubuh mungilnya kedalam dada bidang milik senseinya—sensei Deidara—

Deidara membalas dekapan Hinata, mengerat dekapan itu sehingga membuat Hinata sedikit susah bernapas. Namun diinddahkannya akan hal tersebut.

Hinata tidak peduli apa yang telah diperbuatnya sekarang, sungguh. Memeluk seorang pria di tengah taman yang yang banyak dilalui oleh pejalan kaki, itu sangat bukan Hinata. tapi hanya dengan inilah ia bisa meluapkan kerinduannya pada pria yang selalu ditunggunya.

Sesekali Deidara mengecup pucuk kepala Hintata, meresapi aroma tubuh gadis ini. Ia sangat menantikan hal seperti ini, sungguh hal ini diluar perkiraannya. Deidara mengira Hinata tidak akan mengingatnya lagi, mungkin dirinya hanya akan menjadi sebuah kenangan yang akan dilupakan olehnya. Dan iapun mengira Hinata tidak akan pernah ingin menemuinya lagi, untuk apa gadis itu menunggunya hampir setahun?

Tapi nyatanya, inilah yang sekarang Deidara hadapi, Hinata yang menunggunya dan Hinata yang menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat miliknya.

Pria dengan rambut pirang yang tidak pernah berubah itu tersenyum lembut setelah melepaskan pelukan mereka, sekarang ia tahu, Hinata pun memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi? Kau meninggalkan ku hanya untuk mengetahui apa aku menyukaimu atau tidak?" Suara Hinata sedikit lantang setelah mereka berada di dalam kedai Akatsuki yang baru beberapa menit lalu telah tutup.

Deidara hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sembil menyeruput soda kaleng yang baru saja dirampasnya dari Itachi.

Sungguh sekarang mod Hinata jadi tidak baik setelah mendengar penjelasan dari pria ini, ia sangat kesal pada Deidara hingga membuatnya menungggu sampai hamper setahun. Ternyata pemuda itu hanya ingin mengujinya saja.

"Jadi begitu? Hanya itu?" Hinata berkata lirih, kepalanya ia tundukkasn dalam-dalam untuk menyembunyikan air matanya yang sebentar lagi akan keluar.

Melihat atmosfer disekitar DeiHina yang kian memburuk, Itachi bermaksud mengajak teman-temannya yang lain untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua agar mereka lebih leluasa untuk membicarakan masalah mereka.

"Bukan hanya itu, HInata-chan."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, kini wajah manisnya telah penuh dengan air mata membuat Deidara tidak tega dengan sikapnya sendiri.

Pria itu mendekatkan dirinya pada HInata, "Aku tidak ingin kau bersama dengan seorang guru yang tidak mempunyai masa depan, aku ingin kau bersama orang yang bisa menjanjikan hidupmu dimasa depan. Kau mengertikan? Aku tidak ingin meragukan Tou-san mu dengan pria yang tidak mapan ini."

"Tidak! Bagaimana pun dirimu—"

"Hinata!"

Panggilan Deidara membuat Hinata terdiam kembali, ia tidak ingin Deidara meninggalkannya hanya karena alasan seperti itu. "Ki-Kita bisa bekerja keras bersama…" Lagi, ucapan Hinata terhenti akibat jari-jari kekar Deidara menyentuh bibir mungil itu.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, karena itulah aku menemuimu Hinata."

Diam, Hinata masih mencerna maksud dari perkataan dari Deidara. Deidara yang paham akan keterlambatan Hinata dalam berpikir ia mulai menarik napas yang dalam untuk menjelaskan maksudnya.

"Sekarang aku adalah seorang pria yang bisa menjanjikan hidupmu dimasa depan, itu sebabnya aku datang bukan cuma ingin bertemu denganmu. Tapi aku juga ingin menemui Tou-sanmu, agar bisa memilikimu seutuhnya,"

Hinata tersentak akan perkataan yang diucapkan Deidara, apa itu artinya HInata dilamar oleh pria pirang ini? Dengan antusias dia menganggukkan kepalanya pada Deidara, "Hmmm…" Sungguh sekarang ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Hinata sangat senang akan pernyataan Deidara.

Sekarang keduanya hanyut dalam pelukan yang tanpa batas, pelukan kebahagiaan yang dapat mereka raih bersama, ini bukanlah akhir dari kisah mereka, bukan? Karena ini adalah awal dari kisah yang akan mereka buat dan waktu yang akan mereka lalui bersama. Tapi sungguh Deidara harus menyiapkan mental untuk berhadapan dengan Tou-sannya Hinata nanti, entah apa yang akan terjadi itu adalah perjuangan Deidara untuk musim panas yang akan datang bukanlah musim yang menyebalkan lagi bagi Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N: akhirnyaaaaaa… selese juga fic ancur buatan Tsuki, sebenarnya Tsuki agak ragu mempublish ni fic. Tapi yasud publis aja lah.

Oke. Bagi yang berkenan membaca n mereview silahkan~

Salam….

Shiroi No Tsuki


End file.
